The present invention relates to fuels for transportation which are derived from natural petroleum, particularly processes for the production of components for refinery blending of transportation fuels which are liquid at ambient conditions. More specifically, it relates to integrated processes which include selective oxygenation of organic compounds in suitable petroleum distillates. The organic compounds are oxygenated in a liquid reaction medium with an oxidizing agent and heterogeneous oxygenation catalyst system which exhibits a capability to enhance the incorporation of oxygen into a mixture of liquid organic compounds to form a mixture comprising hydrocarbons, oxygenated organic compounds, water of reaction, and acidic co-products. The mixture is separated to recover at least a first organic liquid of low density and at least a portions of the catalyst metal, water of reaction and acidic co-products. Advantageously, the organic liquid is washed with an aqueous solution of sodium bicarbonate solution, or other soluble chemical base capable to neutralize and/or remove acidic co-products of oxidation, and recover oxygenated product. Product can be used directly as a blending component, or fractionated, as by further distillation, to provide, for example, more suitable components for blending into diesel fuel. Integrated processes of this invention can also provide their own source oxygenation feedstock as a low-boiling fraction of hydrotreated distillate. Beneficially, integrated processes include selective oxidation of the high-boiling fraction whereby the incorporation of oxygen into the hydrocarbon, sulfur-containing organic and/or nitrogen-containing organic compounds assists by oxidation removal of sulfur and/or nitrogen.
It is well known that internal combustion engines have revolutionized transportation following their invention during the last decades of the 19th century. While others, including Benz and Gottleib Wilhelm Daimler, invented and developed engines using electric ignition of fuel such as gasoline, Rudolf C. K. Diesel invented and built the engine named for him which employs compression for auto-ignition of the fuel in order to utilize low-cost organic fuels. Development of improved diesel engines for use in transportation has proceeded hand-in-hand with improvements in diesel fuel compositions. Modern high performance diesel engines demand ever more advanced specification of fuel compositions, but cost remains an important consideration.
At the present time most fuels for transportation are derived from natural petroleum. Indeed, petroleum as yet is the world""s main source of hydrocarbons used as fuel and petrochemical feedstock. While compositions of natural petroleum or crude oils are significantly varied, all crudes contain sulfur compounds and most contain nitrogen compounds which may also contain oxygen, but the oxygen content of most crudes is low. Generally, sulfur concentration in crude is less than about 8 percent, with most crudes having sulfur concentrations in the range from about 0.5 to about 1.5 percent. Nitrogen concentration is usually less than 0.2 percent, but it may be as high as 1.6 percent.
Crude oil seldom is used in the form produced at the well, but is converted in oil refineries into a wide range of fuels and petrochemical feedstocks. Typically fuels for transportation are produced by processing and blending of distilled fractions from the crude to meet the particular end use specifications. Because most of the crudes available today in large quantity are high is sulfur, the distilled fractions must be desulfurized to yield products which meet performance specifications and/or environmental standards. Sulfur containing organic compounds in fuels continue to be a major source of environmental pollution. During combustion they are converted to sulfur oxides which, in turn, give rise to sulfur oxyacids and, also, contribute to particulate emissions.
Even in newer, high performance diesel engines combustion of conventional fuel produces smoke in the exhaust. Oxygenated compounds and compounds containing few or no carbon-to-carbon chemical bonds, such as methanol and dimethyl ether, are known to reduce smoke and engine exhaust emissions. However, most such compounds have high vapor pressure and/or are nearly insoluble in diesel fuel, and they have poor ignition quality, as indicated by their cetane numbers. Furthermore, other methods of improving diesel fuels by chemical hydrogenation to reduce their sulfur and aromatics contents, also causes a reduction in fuel lubricity. Diesel fuels of low lubricity may cause excessive wear of fuel injectors and other moving parts which come in contact with the fuel under high pressures.
Distilled fractions used for fuel or a blending component of fuel for use in compression ignition internal combustion engines (Diesel engines) are middle distillates that usually contain from about 1 to 3 percent by weight sulfur. In the past a typical specifications for Diesel fuel was a maximum of 0.5 percent by weight. By 1993 legislation in Europe and United States limited sulfur in Diesel fuel to 0.3 weight percent. By 1996 in Europe and United States, and 1997 in Japan, maximum sulfur in Diesel fuel was reduced to no more than 0.05 weight percent. This world-wide trend must be expected to continue to even lower levels for sulfur.
In one aspect, pending introduction of new emission regulations in California and Federal markets has prompted significant interest in catalytic exhaust treatment. Challenges of applying catalytic emission control for the diesel engine, particularly the heavy-duty diesel engine, are significantly different from the spark ignition internal combustion engine (gasoline engine) due to two factors. First, the conventional TWC catalyst is ineffective in removing NOx emissions from diesel engines, and second, the need for particulate control is significantly higher than with the gasoline engine.
Several exhaust treatment technologies are emerging for control of Diesel engine emissions, and in all sectors the level of sulfur in the fuel affects efficiency of the technology. Sulfur is a catalyst poison that reduces catalytic activity. Furthermore, in the context of catalytic control of Diesel emissions, high fuel sulfur also creates a secondary problem of particulate emission, due to catalytic oxidation of sulfur and reaction with water to form a sulfuric acid mist. This mist is collected as a portion of particulate emissions.
Compression ignition engine emissions differ from those of spark ignition engines due to the different method employed to initiate combustion. Compression ignition requires combustion of fuel droplets in a very lean air/fuel mixture. The combustion process leaves tiny particles of carbon behind and leads to significantly higher particulate emissions than are present in gasoline engines. Due to the lean operation the CO and gaseous hydrocarbon emissions are significantly lower than the gasoline engine. However, significant quantities of unburned hydrocarbon are adsorbed on the carbon particulate. These hydrocarbons are referred to as SOF(soluble organic fraction). Thus, the root cause of health concerns over diesel emissions can be traced to the inhalation of these very small carbon particles containing toxic hydrocarbons deep into the lungs.
While an increase in combustion temperature can reduce particulate, this leads to an increase in NOx emission by the well-known Zeldovitch mechanism. Thus, it becomes necessary to trade off particulate and NOx emissions to meet emissions legislation.
Available evidence strongly suggests that ultra-low sulfur fuel is a significant technology enabler for catalytic treatment of diesel exhaust to control emissions. Fuel sulfur levels of below 15 ppm, likely, are required to achieve particulate levels below 0.01 g/bhp-hr. Such levels would be very compatible with catalyst combinations for exhaust treatment now emerging, which have shown capability to achieve NOx emissions around 0.5 g/bhp-hr. Furthermore, NOx trap systems are extremely sensitive to fuel sulfur and available evidence suggests that they need would sulfur levels below 10 ppm to remain active.
In the face of ever-tightening sulfur specifications in transportation fuels, sulfur removal from petroleum feedstocks and products will become increasingly important in years to come. While legislation on sulfur in diesel fuel in Europe, Japan and the U.S. has recently lowered the specification to 0.05 percent by weight (max.), indications are that future specifications may go far below the current 0.05 percent by weight level.
Conventional hydrodesulfurization (HDS) catalysts can be used to remove a major portion of the sulfur from petroleum distillates for the blending of refinery transportation fuels, but they are not active for removing sulfur from compounds where the sulfur atom is sterically hindered as in multi-ring aromatic sulfur compounds. This is especially true where the sulfur heteroatom is doubly hindered (e.g., 4,6-dimethyldibenzothiophene). Using conventional hydrodesulfurization catalysts at high temperatures would cause yield loss, faster catalyst coking, and product quality deterioration (e.g., color). Using high pressure requires a large capital outlay.
In order to meet stricter specifications in the future, such hindered sulfur compounds will also have to be removed from distillate feedstocks and products. There is a pressing need for economical removal of sulfur from distillates and other hydrocarbon products.
The art is replete with processes said to remove sulfur from distillate feedstocks and products. One known method involves the oxidation of petroleum fractions containing at least a major amount of material boiling above a very high-boiling hydrocarbon materials (petroleum fractrions containing at least a major amount of material boiling above about 550xc2x0 F.) followed by treating the effluent containing the oxidized compounds at elevated temperatures to form hydrogen sulfide (500xc2x0 F. to 1350xc2x0 F.) and/or hydroprocessing to reduce the sulfur content of the hydrocarbon material. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,798 in the name of Jin Sun Yoo and U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,390 in the name of Vincent A. Durante. Such methods have proven to be of only limited utility since only a rather low degree of desulfurization is achieved. In addition, substantial loss of valuable products may result due to cracking and/or coke formation during the practice of these methods. Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a process which gives an increased degree of desulfuriztion while decreasing cracking or coke formation.
Several different oxygenation methods for improving fuels have been described in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,698 describes a partial oxidation of hydrocarbon fuels as improving cetane number. This patent suggests that the fuel should have a relatively low aromatic ring content and a high paraffinic content. U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,313 states that an increase in cetane number is obtained by adding both a peroxide and a dihalo compound to middle distillate fuels. U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,152 describes a method for improving the cetane number of middle distillate fractions by the oxidation of saturated cyclic hydrocarbon or naphthenic hydrocarbons in such fractions to form naphthenic peroxides. This patent suggests that the oxidation may be accelerated in the presence of an oil-soluble metal salt as an initiator, but is preferably carried out in the presence of an inorganic base. However, the naphthenic peroxides formed are deleterious gum initiators. Consequently, gum inhibitors such as phenols, cresols and cresyic acids must be added to the oxidized material to reduce or prevent gum formation. These latter compounds are toxic and carcinogenic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,961 in the name of Chaya Venkat and Dennnis E. Walsh relates to improving the cetane number of raw, untreated, highly aromatic, middle distillate fractions having a low hydrogen content by contacting the fraction at a temperature of from 50xc2x0 C. to 350xc2x0 C. and under mild oxidizing conditions in the presence of a catalyst which is either (i) an alkaline earth metal permanganate, (ii) an oxide of a metal of Groups IB, IIB, IIIB, IVB, VB, VIB, VIIB or VIIIB of the periodic table, or a mixture of (i) and (ii). European Patent Application 0 252 606 A2 also relates to improving cetane number of a middle distillate fuel fraction which may be hydro-refined by contacting the fraction with oxygen or oxidant, in the presence of catalytic metals such as tin, antimony, lead, bismuth and transition metals of Groups IB, IIB, VB, VIB, VIIB and VIIIB of the periodic table, preferably as an oil-soluble metal salt. The application states that the catalyst selectively oxidizes benzylic carbon atoms in the fuel to ketones.
Recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,963 in the name of William F. Taylor suggests that cetane number is improved by including at least 3 weight percent oxygenated aromatic compounds in middle distillate hydrocarbon fuel boiling in the range of 160xc2x0 C. to 400xc2x0 C. This patent states that the oxygenated alkylaromatics and/or oxygenated hydroaromatics are preferably oxygenated at the benzylic carbon proton.
More recently, oxidative desulfurization of middle distillates by reaction with aqueous hydrogen peroxide catalyzed by phosphotungstic acid and tri-n-octylmethylammonium chloride as phase transfer reagent followed by silica adsorption of oxidized sulfur compounds has been described by Collins et al. (Journal of Molecular Catalysis (A): Chemical 117 (1997) 397-403). Collins et al. described the oxidative desulfurization of a winter grade diesel oil which had not undergone hydrotreating. While Collins et al. suggest that the sulfur species resistant to hydrodesulfurization should be susceptible to oxidative desulfurization, the concentrations of such resistant sulfur components in hydrodesulfurized diesel may already be relatively low compared with the diesel oils treated by Collins et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,109 in the name of Bruce R. Cook, Paul J. Berlowitz and Robert J. Wittenbrink relates to producing Diesel fuel additive, especially via a Fischer-Tropsch hydrocarbon synthesis process, preferably a non-shifting process. In producing the additive, an essentially sulfur free product of these Fischer-Tropsch processes is separated into a high-boiling fraction and a low-boiling fraction, e.g., a fraction boiling below 700xc2x0 F. The high-boiling of the Fischer-Tropsch reaction product is hydroisomerizied at conditions said to be sufficient to convert the high-boiling fraction to a mixture of paraffins and isoparaffins boiling below 700xc2x0 F. This mixture is blended with the low-boiling of the Fischer-Tropsch reaction product to recover the diesel additive said to be useful for improving the cetane number or lubricity, or both the cetane number and lubricity, of a mid-distillate, Diesel fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,544 in the name of Robert J. Wittenbrink, Darryl P. Klein, Michele S Touvelle, Michel Daage and Paul J. Berlowitz relates to processing a distillate feedstream to produce distillate fuels having a level of sulfur below the distillate feedstream. Such fuels are produced by fractionating a distillate feedstream into a light fraction, which contains only from about 50 to 100 ppm of sulfur, and a heavy fraction. The light fraction is hydrotreated to remove substantially all of the sulfur therein. The desulfurized light fraction, is then blended with one half of the heavy fraction to product a low sulfur distillate fuel, for example 85 percent by weight of desulfurized light fraction and 15 percent by weight of untreated heavy fraction reduced the level of sulfur from 663 ppm to 310 ppm. However, to obtain this low sulfur level only about 85 percent of the distillate feedstream is recovered as a low sulfur distillate fuel product.
There is, therefore, a present need for catalytic processes to prepare oxygenated aromatic compounds in middle distillate hydrocarbon fuel, particularly processes, which do not have the above disadvantages. An improved process should be carried out advantageously in the liquid phase using a suitable oxygenation-promoting catalyst system, preferably an oxygenation catalyst capable of enhancing the incorporation of oxygen into a mixture of organic compounds and/or assisting by oxidation removal of sulfur or nitrogen from a mixture of organic compounds suitable as blending components for refinery transportation fuels liquid at ambient conditions.
This invention is directed to overcoming the problems set forth above in order to provide components for refinery blending of transportation fuels friendly to the environment.
Economical processes are provided for production of components for refinery blending of transportation fuels by integrated processes which include selective oxygenation of organic compounds in suitable petroleum distillates, preferably a hydrotreated distillate. Integrated processes of this invention advantageously also provide their own source of oxygenation feedstock as a low-boiling fraction of hydrotreated distillate. Beneficially, integrated processes include selective oxidation of the high-boiling fraction whereby the incorporation of oxygen into hydrocarbon, sulfur-containing organic and/or nitrogen-containing organic compounds assists by oxidation removal of sulfur and/or nitrogen.
This invention contemplates the treatment of various type hydrocarbon materials, especially hydrocarbon oils of petroleum origin which contain sulfur. In general, the sulfur contents of the oils are in excess of 1 percent.
One aspect of this invention provides a process for production of refinery transportation fuel or blending components for refinery transportation fuel, which process comprises: providing organic feedstock comprising a mixture of organic compounds derived from natural petroleum, the mixture having a gravity ranging from about 10xc2x0 API to about 75xc2x0 API; contacting the organic feedstock with an oxidizing agent and heterogeneous oxygenation catalyst system which exhibits a capability to enhance the incorporation of oxygen into a mixture of liquid organic compounds, while maintaining the reaction medium substantially free of halogen and/or halogen-containing compounds, to form a liquid mixture comprising hydrocarbons, oxygenated organic compounds, water of reaction, and acidic co-products; and separating from the reaction medium at least a first organic liquid of low density comprising hydrocarbons, oxygenated organic compounds and acidic co-products, and at least portions of the heterogeneous oxygenation catalyst system, water of reaction and acidic co-products.
In one aspect, this invention provides a process wherein the organic feedstock comprises sulfur-containing and/or nitrogen-containing organic compounds one or more of which are oxidized in the liquid reaction medium. Advantageously, at least a portion of the oxidized sulfur-containing and/or nitrogen-containing organic compounds are sorbed onto the heterogeneous oxygenation catalyst. Typically, a second separated liquid is an aqueous solution containing at least a portion of the oxidized sulfur-containing and/or nitrogen-containing organic compounds.
Beneficially, processes according to the invention further comprise contacting the separated organic liquid with a neutralizing agent and recovering a product having a low content of acidic co-products.
Processes of the present invention advantageously include catalytic hydrotreating of the oxidation feedstock to form hydrogen sulfide which may be separated as a gas from the liquid feedstock, collected on a solid sorbent, and/or by washing with aqueous liquid. In a preferred aspect of the invention, the all or at least a portion of the organic feedstock is a product of a hydrotreating process for petroleum distillates consisting essentially of material boiling between about 50xc2x0 C. and about 425xc2x0 C. which hydrotreating process includes reacting the petroleum distillate with a source of hydrogen at hydrogenation conditions in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst to assist by hydrogenation removal of sulfur and/or nitrogen from the hydrotreated petroleum distillate.
In another aspect, this invention provides a process for selective oxygenation of organic compounds wherein all or at least a portion of the organic feedstock is a product of a hydrotreating process for petroleum distillates consisting essentially of material boiling between about 50xc2x0 C. and about 425xc2x0 C. The hydrotreating process includes reacting the petroleum distillate with a source of hydrogen at hydrogenation conditions in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst to assist by hydrogenation removal of sulfur and/or nitrogen from the hydrotreated petroleum distillate. Generally, useful hydrogenation catalysts comprise at least one active metal, selected from the group consisting of the d-transition elements in the Periodic Table, each incorporated onto an inert support in an amount of from about 0.1 percent to about 30 percent by weight of the total catalyst. Suitable active metals include the d-transition elements in the Periodic Table elements having atomic number in from 21 to 30, 39 to 48, and 72 to 78.
Hydrogenation catalysts beneficially contain a combination of metals. Preferred are hydrogenation catalysts containing at least two metals selected from the group consisting of cobalt, nickel, molybdenum and tungsten. More preferably, co-metals are cobalt and molybdenum or nickel and molybdenum. Advantageously, the hydrogenation catalyst comprises at least two active metals, each incorporated onto a metal oxide support, such as alumina in an amount of from about 0.1 percent to about 20 percent by weight of the total catalyst.
In one aspect, this invention provides for the production of refinery transportation fuel or blending components for refinery transportation fuel wherein the hydrotreating process further comprises partitioning of the hydrotreated petroleum distillate by distillation to provide at least one low-boiling liquid consisting of a sulfur-lean, mono-aromatic-rich fraction, and a high-boiling liquid consisting of a sulfur-rich, mono-aromatic-lean fraction, and wherein the organic feedstock is predominantly the low-boiling liquid.
The heterogeneous oxygenation catalyst system for use according to the invention comprises an active metal selected from the group consisting of vanadium, chromium, molybdenum, tungsten manganese, iron, cobalt, nickel, palladium, platinum, copper, silver, or mixture thereof. The metal or metals may be employed in elemental, combined, or ionic form. Preferably the form of the metal is as metal oxide, mixed metal oxide, and/or basic salts of the metal or mixed metal oxide. Advantageously the heterogeneous oxygenation catalyst system further comprises an alkali metal, alkaline earth metal and/or a member of group V of the periodic table. The alkali metal is any of the univalent mostly basic metals of group I of the periodic table comprising lithium, sodium, potassium, rubidium, cesium and francium, preferably potassium, and/or cesium. The alkali earth metal is any of the bivalent strongly basic metals comprising calcium, strontium and barium and magnesium, preferably magnesium. Useful group V metals are phosphorus, arsenic, antimony, and bismuth, preferably phosphorus and/or bismuth. Beneficially, at least a portion of the catalyst system is recovered, and all or a portion of the recovered catalyst system is injected into the liquid reaction medium.
In one aspect of the invention, the heterogeneous oxygenation catalyst system for selective oxygenation of organic compounds according to the invention comprises a particulate oxygenation catalyst containing from about 1 percent to about 30 percent chromium as oxide and from about 0.1 percent to about 5 percent platinum on a solid support. Preferably, the support comprises gamma alumina (xcex3-Al2O3).
Preferably, the heterogeneous oxygenation catalyst system for selective oxygenation of organic compounds according to the invention comprises a source of a particulate form of chromium molybdate or bismuth molybdate and optionally magnesium. In another preferred aspect of the invention the heterogeneous oxygenation catalyst system for selective oxygenation of organic compounds according to the invention comprises from about 0.1 percent to about 1.5 percent of a catalyst represented by formula Na2Cr2O7 on support comprising gamma alumina.
In another aspect of this invention there is provided a process for the production of refinery transportation fuel or blending components for refinery transportation fuel, which process comprises: partitioning by distillation an organic feedstock comprising a mixture of organic compounds derived from natural petroleum, the mixture having a gravity ranging from about 10xc2x0 API to about 75xc2x0 API, preferably having a gravity ranging from about 15xc2x0 API to about 50xc2x0 API, to provide at least one low-boiling organic part consisting of a sulfur-lean, mono-aromatic-rich fraction, and a high-boiling organic part consisting of a sulfur-rich, mono-aromatic-lean fraction; contacting a gaseous source of dioxygen with at least a portion of the low-boiling organic part in a liquid reaction medium containing a heterogeneous oxygenation catalyst system which exhibits a capability to enhance the incorporation of oxygen into a mixture of liquid organic compounds while maintaining the reaction medium substantially free of halogen and/or halogen-containing compounds, to form a liquid mixture comprising hydrocarbons, oxygenated organic compounds, water of reaction, and acidic co-products; and, while maintaining the liquid reaction medium substantially free of halogen and/or halogen-containing compounds, to form a mixture comprising hydrocarbons, oxygenated organic compounds, water of reaction, and acidic co-products; separating from the mixture at least a first organic liquid of low density comprising hydrocarbons, oxygenated organic compounds and acidic co-products and at least portions of the catalyst metal, water of reaction and acidic co-products; and contacting all or a portion of the separated organic liquid with a neutralizing agent thereby recovering a low-boiling oxygenated product having a low content of acidic co-products.
Beneficially, at least a portion of the separated organic liquid is contacted with an aqueous solution of a chemical base, and the recovered oxygenated product exhibits a total acid number of less than about 20 mg KOH/g. The recovered oxygenated product advantageously exhibits a total acid number of less than about 10 mg KOH/g. More preferred are oxygenated products which exhibit a total acid number of less than about 5, and most preferred less than about 1. Preferably, the chemical base is a compound selected from the group consisting of sodium, potassium, barium, calcium and magnesium in the form of hydroxide, carbonate or bicarbonate.
In one preferred aspect of the invention, all or at least a potion of the organic feedstock is a product of a process for hydrogenation of a petroleum distillate consisting essentially of material boiling between about 50xc2x0 C. and about 425xc2x0 C. which hydrogenation process includes reacting the petroleum distillate with a source of hydrogen at hydrogenation conditions in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst to assist by hydrogenation removal of sulfur and/or nitrogen from the hydrotreated petroleum distillate.
In another aspect this invention provides an integrate process for the production of refinery transportation fuel or blending components for refinery transportation fuel, which process comprises: partitioning by distillation an organic feedstock comprising a mixture of organic compounds derived from natural petroleum, the mixture consisting essentially of material boiling between about 75xc2x0 C. and about 425xc2x0 C. to provide at least one low-boiling organic part consisting of a sulfur-lean, mono-aromatic-rich fraction, and a high-boiling organic part consisting of a sulfur-rich, mono-aromatic-lean fraction; contacting a gaseous source of dioxygen with at least a portion of the low-boiling organic part in a liquid reaction medium containing a heterogeneous oxygenation catalyst system which exhibits a capability to enhance the incorporation of oxygen into a mixture of liquid organic compounds while maintaining the reaction medium substantially free of halogen and/or halogen-containing compounds, to form a liquid mixture comprising hydrocarbons, oxygenated organic compounds, water of reaction, and acidic co-products; and, while maintaining the liquid reaction medium substantially free of halogen and/or halogen-containing compounds, to form a mixture comprising hydrocarbons, oxygenated organic compounds, water of reaction, and acidic co-products; separating from the mixture at least a first organic liquid of low density comprising hydrocarbons, oxygenated organic compounds and acidic co-products and at least portions of the catalyst metal, water of reaction and acidic co-products; and contacting all or a portion of the separated organic liquid with a neutralizing agent and recovering a low-boiling oxygenated product having a low content of acidic co-products. The integrated process further comprises contacting the high-boiling organic part with an immiscible phase comprising at least one organic peracid or precursors of organic peracid in a liquid reaction mixture maintained substantially free of catalytic active metals and/or active metal-containing compounds and under conditions suitable for oxidation of one or more of the sulfur-containing and/or nitrogen-containing organic compounds; separating at least a portion of the immiscible peracid-containing phase from the oxidized phase of the reaction mixture; and contacting the oxidized phase of the reaction mixture with a solid sorbent, an ion exchange resin, and/or a suitable immiscible liquid containing a solvent or a soluble basic chemical compound, to obtain a high-boiling product containing less sulfur and/or less nitrogen than the high-boiling fraction.
Generally for use in this invention, the immiscible phase is formed by admixing a source of hydrogen peroxide and/or alkylhydroperoxide, an aliphatic monocarboxylic acid of 2 to about 6 carbon atoms, and water. Advantageously, the immiscible phase is formed by admixing hydrogen peroxide, acetic acid, and water. Advantageously, at least a portion of the separated peracid-containing phase is recycled to the reaction mixture. Preferably, the conditions of oxidation include temperatures in a range upward from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 250xc2x0 C. and sufficient pressure to maintain the reaction mixture substantially in a liquid phase.
Sulfur-containing organic compounds in the oxidation feedstock include compounds in which a sulfur atom is sterically hindered, as for example in multi-ring aromatic sulfur compounds. Typically, the sulfur-containing organic compounds include at least sulfides, heteroaromatic sulfides, and/or compounds selected from the group consisting of substituted benzothiophenes and dibenzothiophenes.
Beneficially, the instant oxidation process is very selective in that selected organic peracids in a liquid phase reaction mixture maintained substantially free of catalytic active metals and/or active metal-containing compounds, preferentially oxidize compounds in which a sulfur atom is sterically hindered rather than aromatic hydrocarbons.
According the present invention, suitable distillate fractions are preferably hydrodesulfureized before being selectively oxidized, and more preferably using a facility capable of providing effluents of at least one low-boiling fraction and one high-boiling fraction.
This invention provides a process wherein all or at least a potion of the oxidation feedstock is a product of a process for hydrogenation of a petroleum distillate consisting essentially of material boiling between about 50xc2x0 C. and about 425xc2x0 C. Preferably the petroleum distillate consisting essentially of material boiling between about 150xc2x0 C. and about 400xc2x0 C., and more preferably boiling between about 175xc2x0 C. and about 375xc2x0 C. According to a further aspect of this invention, the hydrogenation process includes reacting the petroleum distillate with a source of hydrogen at hydrogenation conditions in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst to assist by hydrogenation removal of sulfur and/or nitrogen from the hydrotreated petroleum distillate.
Advantageously, the hydrogenation catalyst comprises at least one active metal, each incorporated onto an inert support in an amount of from about 0.1 percent to about 2.0 percent by weight of the total catalyst. Preferably, the active metal is selected from the group consisting of palladium and platinum, and/or the support is mordenite.
According to a further aspect of this invention, the hydrogenation process includes partitioning of the hydrotreated petroleum distillate by distillation to provide at least one low-boiling blending component consisting of a sulfur-lean, mono-aromatic-rich fraction, and a high-boiling fraction consisting of a sulfur-rich, mono-aromatic-lean fraction. Advantageously, the oxygenation feedstock consists essentially of the high-boiling fraction. Typically, an integrated process of this invention further comprises blending at least a portion of the low-boiling fraction with the acid-free product to obtain components for refinery blending of transportation fuel friendly to the environment.
Where the oxidation feedstock is a high-boiling distillate fraction derived from hydrogenation of a refinery stream, the refinery stream consists essentially of material boiling between about 200xc2x0 C. and about 425xc2x0 C. Preferably the refinery stream consisting essentially of material boiling between about 250xc2x0 C. and about 400xc2x0 C., and more preferably boiling between about 275xc2x0 C. and about 375xc2x0 C.
In other aspects of this invention, continuous processes are provided wherein the step of contacting the oxidation feedstock and immiscible phase is carried out continuously with counter-current, cross-current, or co-current flow of the two phases.
Where the oxidation feedstock is a high-boiling distillate fraction derived from hydrogenation of a refinery stream, the refinery stream consists essentially of material boiling between about 200xc2x0 C. and about 425xc2x0 C. Preferably the refinery stream consisting essentially of material boiling between about 250xc2x0 C. and about 400xc2x0 C., and more preferably boiling between about 275xc2x0 C. and about 375xc2x0 C.
Preferably, the immiscible peracid-containing phase is an aqueous liquid formed by admixing, water, a source of acetic acid, and a source of hydrogen peroxide in amounts which provide at least one mole acetic acid for each mole of and hydrogen peroxide. Beneficially, at least a portion of the separated peracid-containing phase is recycled to the reaction mixture.
In another aspect of this invention the treating of recovered organic phase includes use of at least one immiscible liquid comprising an aqueous solution of a soluble basic chemical compound selected from the group consisting of sodium, potassium, barium, calcium and magnesium in the form of hydroxide, carbonate or bicarbonate. Particularly useful are aqueous solution of sodium hydroxide or bicarbonate.
In one aspect of this invention the treating of the recovered organic phase includes use of at least one solid sorbent comprising alumina.
In another aspect of this invention the treating of recovered organic phase includes use of at least one immiscible liquid comprising a solvent having a dielectric constant suitable to selectively extract oxidized sulfur-containing and/or nitrogen-containing organic compounds. Advantageously, the solvent has a dielectric constant in a range from about 24 to about 80. Useful solvents include mono- and dihydric alcohols of 2 to about 6 carbon atoms, preferably methanol, ethanol, propanol, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, butylene glycol and aqueous solutions thereof. Particularly useful are immiscible liquids wherein the solvent comprises a compound that is selected from the group consisting of water, methanol, ethanol and mixtures thereof.
In yet another aspect of this invention the soluble basic chemical compound is sodium bicarbonate, and the treating of the organic phase further comprises subsequent use of at least one other immiscible liquid comprising methanol.
In other aspects of this invention, continuous processes are provided wherein the step of contacting the oxidation feedstock and immiscible phase is carried out continuously with counter-current, cross-current, or co-current flow of the two phases.
In one aspect of this invention, the recovered organic phase of the reaction mixture is contacted sequentially with (i) an ion exchange resin and (ii) a heterogeneous sorbent to obtain a product having a suitable total acid number.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, reference should now be made to the embodiments illustrated in greater detail in the accompanying drawing and described below by way of examples of the invention.